Wrath of the Night
by Vivian Wilder
Summary: When the Valar retaliated against the Númenor, more that one civilisation was swept beneath the sea on that fateful day. Thousands of years later, Ilúvatar resurrects two of the Barbaric Archipelagos' best warriors to aid in a war that could determine the fate of the whole of Middle-Earth. Fem!Hiccup and 10th Walker AU. Cover image not mine! Reviews will be loved.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey everyone! I know that some of you guys were following this story before I spontaneously deleted it. The reason for that was because I didn't want to write a cliché story involving people from other worlds being dragged into Middle-Earth and struggling to adapt to the culture and dealing with other problems with that similarity.**

**I wanted to write a crossover between these two stories, because both mean a lot to me. With that in mind, I decided to merge the two worlds. The fact that no one really knows where exactly Berk is located on Earth made it all the easier to find a spot for it in Arda.**

**Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy the prologue. Leave me a review if you like it! All constructive criticism will be graciously accepted. Any flames will be quickly doused with water or used to heat my home.**

**Cover Image by Zer0X on Tumblr**

**DreamWorks Animation Studios, JRR Tolkein, Cressida Cowell and New Line Cinema are the owners their respective characters and universes that are used in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Wrath of the Night**

Prologue

Many legends of Middle-Earth often told to little children take great care to include the great civilisation of Númenor. As a host of many a skilled warrior, the island of Númenor was said to have been raised from the depth of the seas by the Valar themselves. It was given as a gift to the Edain, the Fathers of Men who marched with the Sindarin elves into battle against the armies of Morgoth and Sauron during the First Age.

Alas, the fateful day arrived when king Ar-Pharazôn marched on Mordor, claimed Sauron himself as a prisoner and dragged him back to Númenor. What was supposed to be a great victory for the fierce king quickly grew sour when it became evident that Sauron's presence was starting to corrupt the island's ruler at an alarming pace. Overcome with greed and self-concern, Ar-Pharazôn assembled one of the greatest armadas in the history of Arda with the intent of laying siege on the Undying Lands to gain immortality, and effectively breaking one the ultimate divine laws set down by Eru Ilúvatar himself.

The Valar retaliated against the invading army by smiting the soldiers down on sight and imprisoning their souls in the Caves of the Forgotten. Ilúvatar also went as far as conjuring up the wrath of the seas and set colossal waves onto Númenor, flooding the island and letting it sink beneath the waves, forever lost. Sauron managed to escape a watery grave and flitted back to the Black Land, where he grew once more in power and tyranny. There were also a few Númenorian survivors that came to Middle-Earth. Among them was Isildur, who founded the great kingdom of Gondor and became its first king.

However, some say that there was more to the sea civilisation that met the eye. The Rangers of the North often talk about ancient warriors that made a living a few hundred leagues north of Númenor. These warriors, neither friend nor foe, were known by the Númenorians through trade. They were the Vikings, iron-willed people that lived and thrived on archipelagos surrounded by craggy rocks and hazardous sea reefs.

These people were strong as they were proud. They had a history of fighting the supernatural creatures of Morgoth with nothing more than swords, shields and dragons. Yes, _dragons_. Ranging from resembling islands to being the size of an average housecat, the dragons of the Barbaric Archipelagos were the Vikings' best friends in every way. It was this relationship between man and beast that foresaw a healthy community that was based on trust, respect, bravery and compassion.

Unfortunately, the Barbaric Archipelagos was one of the many small pieces of land was got caught in the middle of the Valar's wrath and was swept under the waves, with one survivor who managed to take the kingdom's history books and leaving them in the care of the Dúnedain before succumbing to physical exhaustion and emotional grief.

It was only after the War of the Last Alliance during the Second Age when the Valar decided to move into action again. As Mandos reluctantly released two deceased souls from his halls, Ilúvatar restored their former bodies and granted them the longevity of the Elf race. As such, at the moment when Isildur cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand, Middle-Earth birthed two resurrected lives under the light of the full moon.

And so began the adventures of a girl and her dragon. 

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Letter

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter. It's kind of a backstory that explains Henrika's relationship with some of the characters. Enjoy!**

**Reviews = updates. All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Flame will be doused or used to keep my heater going.**

**DreamWorks Animation Studios, New Line Cinema, Cressida Cowell and JRR Tolkien all own their respective characters in this story. I only own the plot **

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Letter**

_**Boom**_

The muted sound reverberated through the walls of the small room. The room itself was sparsely decorated – only containing a simple bed, an old wooden desk and a large chest made of oak and covered in leather and brass studs. The state of the room, however, was an organised mess. Piles of scribbled paper and books dotted the floor around the desk and bed. Clothes and scraps of cloth and leather were spilling out of the chest like a multicoloured river. Shoes with no left partners were stacked haphazardly in the corner of the room

The bed in question was occupied by a lump swaddled in furs and blankets. Upon hearing the sound, the lump grumbled something unintelligible before snuggling deeper into the warmth of its sanctuary.

_**Boom!**_

The repeating thud now rattled the wooden walls and shifted some of the contents on the floor. A cup on top of the desk toppled over, spilling several charcoal pencils onto the floor in a dusty heap.

The lump in the bed huffed and threw back the covers before sitting up. Bright green eyes blinked owlishly while the lithe form of a young woman stretched, relishing in the cracking of stiff joints. She yawned in an unladylike manner before reaching under the bed, pulling out a metal-and-wooden prosthetic and attaching it to the place where her left foot should have been.

_**BOOM!**_

"Alright, I'm coming! Learn a little bit of patience, will you?" the girl yelled up to the ceiling. Her response was rewarded with a series of muted barks and the sound of fore-paws scratching against the top of the roof. Sighing, she got out of the bed and quickly dressed herself in a simple grey tunic with black leggings. Shrugging on a black fur coat, she grabbed the nearest shoe and jammed it onto her right foot. She quickly grabbed a comb and untangled her short hair before grabbing saddle and some other queer contraption before heading out of the door.

Having a cabin at the foot of the Misty Mountains proved to be a right choice for Henrika Haddock. Although she lived for most of her three thousand year existence in Rivendell, she enjoyed her occasional solitude by coming here and spending quality time with her best friend. Said best friend quickly descended from the top of the roof to greet his rider with a string of short barks and warbles.

"Well, good morning to you too, Mister Bossy," Henrika bemusedly greeted the wriggling mass of black scales, giving him a loving scratch on the head. The dragon itself was a magnificent creature, walking on four powerful legs and stretching the majestic black wings on his back. Smiling, Henrika saddled up the dragon and attached a fin-like contraption to his tail.

"Ready, Toothless?" she asked as she mounted the beast. The dragon gave a huff in reply, settling on his haunches and spreading his wings to their full extent. Beating them powerfully, the duo took off from the ground and shot their way beyond the clouds. 

* * *

After three hours of exhilarating flying sequences and tricks, both rider and dragon made their way back to the cabin with the intent of finding a patch of sunlit grass to take an afternoon nap on. It was only queer when the duo found a sealed letter at the door of the cabin. Picking it up, Henrika immediately recognised the handwriting that spelled her name. She quickly broke the seal and began to read:

_My dearest Henrika_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I understand that we have made an agreement that I would not contact you while you went away to spend time with Toothless, but I would not have sent you this if it were of absolute necessity._

_Times are dark, _Eruraviel_. The shadow in the East grows stronger each passing day. The Nine ride again, searching for their master's cursed treasure. I have decided to call upon representatives of each race to a secret council to determine the Free People's next move. I need you to be in attendance as well. Bring Toothless with you along with the possessions that you can carry with you._

_Ride swiftly and we shall see each other soon, my daughter. Arwen, Estel and the twins will be delighted to be reunited with their sister again._

_Yours truly_

_Ada_

Slowly, Henrika lowered her hand, an unreadable expression darkening her features. Toothless noticed his mistress' distress and started to nudge against her side, trying to get her attention. Snapping out of her reverie, Henrika turned to Toothless and started to pet him absentmindedly while staring into the dragon's big green eyes.

"They found it, bud," she murmured, "They really found it. Now it we can all get rid of that stupid ring and avenge our loved ones."

Toothless crooned sadly, nuzzling Henrika's hair while both of their minds were haunted with painful memories of screams and watery deaths. Despite that fact that it happened thousands of years ago, the sinking of their home will be forever burned into their minds. So much death; no one was prepared for the onslaught of nature itself. And she couldn't so anything to help her people. She felt like she had failed them-

_No_, she mentally disciplined herself. _Why shed tears when you can avenge that what was taken from you? _ After being resurrected from the dead and taken into the House of Elrond, Henrika and Toothless spent many days and nights grieving for their lost families and friends. Now that the opportunity to avenge their deaths presented itself, Henrika made her choice.

Gripping Toothless tightly to her, she whispered in his ear, "Come on, bud. We have a meeting to attend."

Toothless huffed in response and Henrika released him to go back to the cabin to collect her belongings. Upon entering the cabin, she quickly cleared the floor of its contents and packed them away. She placed several books and clothing into the chest and shut the lid properly before she picked it up and carried it outside and locking the door with a simple brass key. Henrika then quickly loaded her possessions onto Toothless' back and clambered into the saddle for a second time that day. Casting one last look at the cosy cabin and the clearing that surrounded it, Henrika motioned for Toothless to take off and fly straight to Rivendell.

It was one thing to travel around on horseback, but flying was something different altogether. The trees and the rolling hills flickered by as Toothless covered great distances in mere minutes. What would have been a three day journey on horseback ended up being a two hour flight. Henrika smiled as the Valley of Imaldris came into view. It had been her home for many years and rarely saw much changed.

The tranquility of the valley itself proved to be the much needed balm for her soul when she was first discovered and brought there by the elves. It was in this valley where she learned to heal, to work wonders with metal, to hunt and to defend herself. It was the place where she found a family to love and friends to adore again.

_It's good to be home_, Henrika thought with fondness when Toothless landed at the gates of the community, where the guards nodded respectfully at her presence and her siblings were waiting with anticipation. As she dismounted from Toothless, she was immediately swept up into a group hug by her brothers, Elrohir and Elladan, who were both talking at once as they excitedly asked her questions about her latest adventure.

Laughing at their timeless mannerisms, she untangled herself from them to greet her other two siblings. Estel was the only one out of the four of them that aged slightly since she last saw them. His beard and hair was slightly longer and the faint wrinkles that were only noticeable when he smiled were slightly more prominent around his eyes. Smiling, she greeted him and Arwen with enthusiastic hugs and the five of them walked with Toothless into the marble buildings, where their father was waiting for them in his study.

_Yes, it's good to be home again._

* * *

**AN: _Eruraviel_ means _Lioness of Eru_. The elvish name was given to her because of her fiery personality and wild auburn hair. That and she was brought to Arda by Ilúvatar himself. Reviews are loved. They motivate me to keep writing :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Strangers like Me

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter. Don't worry, I have not, and will not abandon this story.**

**Please note that I am making a few Big Four references in this chapter when explaining Henrika's past. I really like the idea of the four different kingdoms uniting to defend themselves and living in peace. Please also note that I am using a few refs from How to Train Your Dragon 2, so beware the spoilers! (I will post notices at the top of each chapter containing possible spoilers)**

**Anyway, enjoy and leave me a review or two!**

**All notable characters and locations belong to their original creators. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Wrath of the Night Chapter 2: Strangers like Me**

If someone had asked Henrika to describe her experiences with being part of Lord Elrond's family, she would probably talk them to sleep, because there were so many. Her days in Imladris were filled with mischief-making, learning and teaching others about the history of her people and their relation to the Númenor. Elves such as Glorfindel and Erestor were her teachers in archery, sword-fighting, and hand-to-hand combat. When she was first given sanctuary by Elrond, the only languages she could speak were Common Tongue, Norse and Gaelic. Within three months of her stay Henrika had picked up basic Sindarin phrases, and with further training, she had mastered the melodic language.

Less than a year into her stay in the Hidden Valley it became evident that Elrond thought of her as his own child. Henrika knew that he would never replace her deceased parents Stoick and Valka, but she accepted him into her life as her teacher and godfather. She was welcomed and loved by Arwen and the twins as their own sister. It was a new experience altogether, because she was originally born as an only child.

When she was not busy spending time with Arwen or being dragged into another scheme by Elrohir and Elladan, the former Viking kept her hands and mind busy by practicing the skills that she learned during her childhood. The residents of Rivendell soon learned that their newest guest was not only a dragon rider, but an impressive navigator, an artist and an excellent blacksmith as well. Aside from crafting impressive weaponry, Henrika would spend hours in Elrond's library where she would fill books and scrolls of parchment with detailed descriptions of her past life and her people, while learning more about the societies and politics of Middle-Earth.

It turns out that the Barbaric Archipelagos were not just the home of the Vikings of the Wilderwest, but also of three other nations: the Highlanders of the East, the White Walkers of the North and the Sun Warriors of the South. These four nations lived together peacefully and would unite to fight under one banner when they were threatened by the forces of Morgoth.

The Highlanders were not only known for their impressive archers, but also for their skills as horse masters. Many of the best steeds of the Archipelagos were of Highlander origin and these horses were known for their speed and endurance. Then there were the Sun Warriors. As residents of the southern kingdom of Corona, the Sun Warriors excelled in defensive combat and healing. The Vikings of Berk were best known for their teamwork and partnership with dragons, as well as leaders in offensive battle manoeuvres. They studied dragons along with the White Walkers, who were said to be the guardians of the Bewilderbeast's sanctuary. Their soldiers were notorious for their deadly precision when it came to incapacitating and taking enemies down.

Despite the differences between them, the four kingdoms flourished through trade and alliances. The Barbaric Archipelagos would have been a prosperous country if it had not been for the downfall of Númenor . . . 

* * *

"About what you said in your message . . . how can you be certain that it has been found? The last I heard it fell into the possession of the creature Gollum, who disappeared five hundred years ago."

The lord of Imladris looked gravely at the young Viking. They were sitting with Aragorn and Arwen in a secluded part of the Rivendell library. The twins had decided to turn in early that night, for they were to leave for the eastern border the next day. Their mission was to meet up with the dwarves coming from Erebor and to escort them safely to Rivendell.

"Indeed, my child. Isildur's bane has been found, and now lies in the possession of an uncanny Hobbit."

"A Hobbit? How could a Shireling have possibly got their hands on that?" Henrika asked, surprised. She knew of the Hobbits and how they were known to keep to themselves and steer clear of Middle-Earth's conflicts. Their home, the Shire, was a safe-haven to any weary traveller seeking shelter for the night.

Elrond sighed. "Do you remember when our Mithrandir brought Thorin Oakenshield and his band of dwarves through the Hidden Valley sixty years ago?"

"How could I forget that? That journey was what triggered the Battle of the Five Armies. But what does that have to do with the One Ring?"

It was Arwen who spoke next. "When the Ring fell into the hands of Gollum, he wandered deep into the caverns of the Misty Mountains, feasting on the flesh of any unfortunate soul that he could come across. When Thorin's company departed from Rivendell, they passed through the underground lair of the Goblins. One of their numbers, a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins, became separated from his fellow travellers and stumbled upon Gollum. He ended up tricking the corrupted creature to give him the Ring, escaped from the unforgiving labyrinth of caves and was reunited with his company before they entered the forest of Mirkwood."

"It has been confirmed," continued Elrond, "that Bilbo has kept the Ring on his person for the last sixty years, therefore greatly extending his life. It was only recently that he handed it down to Frodo Baggins, his nephew and heir."

"And where is this master Frodo now?" Henrika asked. "You told me that the Ringwraiths are riding again. They will leave no stone unturned in their quest to find what belongs to their master. His life is now at risk!"

"Do not fear, sister," Aragorn replied calmly, placing a gentle hand on top of hers, "for he rests with his three companions in the safety of the Houses of Healing. They arrived here two days before you and Toothless."

Said dragon grumbled from his place by Henrika's feet as he shifted his body to make himself more comfortable.

"How soon can we expect the rest of the council to arrive?" she asked, leaning down to give dozing beast a gentle scratch on the head. Toothless immediately stilled and started purring gently.

"We can expect our Mirkwood counterparts to and the dwarves to arrive within the week. The party from Gondor may take two weeks or more," Aragorn replied. "However, I am concerned about Mithrandir, my lord. We have expected him to arrive more than a day ago."

Elrond chuckled, "My boy, if there was only one thing that I have learned of the Istari it would be this; they are never early, nor are they late. They arrive precisely when they need to."

Henrika smiled at her godfather's comment, feeling the conversation coming to an end. At that she stood up, bid her family a good night and left the library with Toothless. When she reached her chambers, she made a bee-line for the bathroom. Discarding her smelly clothes, Henrika quickly changed into a simple silk nightgown that reached the top of her ankles. Under normal circumstances she would have called one of the maids to draw a bath for her, but considering how late it was, she decided against it. Instead, she simply washed her face in the cool water that she poured into the basin from the pitcher that stood next to the bath. Upon entering the bedroom Henrika unfastened Toothless' saddle and tailfin, removing them and storing the items in a wooden chest. With a yawn, she took off her prosthetic and clambered into the huge bed. After tucking herself in, Toothless took his queue to climb on top of the bed and settling in beside his beloved mistress, curling into a ball of black scales and going back to sleep.

Henrika smiled as she gave the beast one final scratch between the ears before blowing out the candle on her bedside table and settling into a comfortable position, closing her eyes and waiting for blissful sleep to take her. 

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for reading! Let me know about your thoughts on this story :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Arrivals and Revelations

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter to feast your eyes one. Also, thank you to the two reviewers! Guys like you keep me motivated to keep writing.**

**Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated! You are also welcome to leave constructive criticism regarding my writing style, the plot, etc.**

**Disclaimer: All notable characters belong to their respective authors and film studios. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrivals and Revelations**

She was floating.

That was the first thing Henrika realised when she let her mind succumb to the deep abyss of blissful sleep. She was floating in mid-air, surrounded by darkness and warmth. Here and there she could see flickers of colour as they flitted around her and sporadically taking on different shapes. Some of them were the shapes of dragons that she knew well, like Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Nadders and the odd Gronckle or so. Then the images began shifting, merging together to create a breathtaking backdrop of steep mountains, vast blue seas and a azure sky dotted with clouds that looked as soft as a lamb's underbelly wool. She was not floating any more, but flying. Not on Toothless, but beside him, with wings sprouting from her back carrying her on the wind currents. She could feel the wind as it ruffled her hair and tickled her face. Smiling, Henrika started an impromptu aerial dance with Toothless as dragon and girl flew up and down, twirling sideways and spinning circles around each other. She let out a whoop of joy, her heart singing with elation as she savours this form of freedom.

Then, without warning, the clouds start to lose their white fluffiness, quickly turning dark and menacing. Thunder starts to rumble and lightning flashes around her, resembling grotesque tears in the sky. Every time a tendril of light flashed, images were reflected within the black clouds. They were quick and rapid in succession, but a few stood out for Henrika. They were faces of people that she knew and of strangers. She saw her mother and father fighting side by side against a Shadow Wraith and numerous other servants of Morgoth. An aged man sitting on an incarnate wooden throne who seemed on the verge of death. A pale tree bare of anything except a single bloom. She then sees an image of Mithrandir being tortured by figure cloaked in shadows. She tries to help, but her feet are firmly planted onto the ground. Suddenly the Grey Wizard breaks free and escapes the torturer's lair on the back of giant eagle, flying into the rising sun . . .

Henrika shot up from her position in the bed, panting. Without thinking, she reached under her bed, put her leg on and stumbled out of the room, leaving a snoring Toothless behind. She had to get out of the main building, for the walls seemed to close in on her. The soft _click_ of her prosthesis hitting the marble floor was the only sound that echoed through the halls as Henrika made her way to the gardens.

Sighing, she sank down to the ground underneath her favourite oak tree, closing her eyes and leaning back onto its warm bark. The sun was just beginning to show its colours, turning the sky into steel, pink, orange and gold.

What did her dream mean? It was too disturbing to be considered an illusion that had been conjured up by her mind. No, it felt like a warning of things yet to come . . .

A sharp, piercing cry filled the air, pulling the girl from her internal debate. Looking up, she saw something that made her heart stop. An eagle was making his way towards Rivendell, carrying someone on its back. As the majestic creature landed a few yards away from her, she immediately recognised the passenger.

"Mithrandir!" she cried, rushing forward and catching the poor man just as he was starting to fall of the bird. Her balance faltered slightly with the addition of weight in her arms as she tried to lower the wizard gently onto the soft grass. He looked dreadful; his face was marred with small cuts and bruises and his hair and beard invaded by snarling tangles. His grey robes were dirty and torn, and it looked as if he had been starved for a brief period of time.

She turned to the eagle. "_Hannon le_," she whispered bowing her head respectfully towards the bird. The eagle let out a musical cry before it flapped its wings and took off towards the rising dawn. Sensing someone behind her, Henrika noticed a guard making his way towards her and the injured Istari. He must have been alerted by the commotion.

"Send for lord Elrond at once! The Grey One has returned with many an injury. He needs immediate medical attention!" she called towards him. The guard nodded before turning on his heel and rushing towards the main building. Henrika then turned to Gandalf and slowly helped him into a sitting position.

"Mithrandir?" she asked the man gently, "What on earth happened to you? Where have you been?"

He sighed, "My dear, I will answer all of your questions in due time. For now, we must quickly get to your father. I have something of utmost importance to tell him."

Henrika nodded, helping him up and supporting some of the man's weight as the duo slowly made their way towards the Houses of Healing. 

* * *

The whole of Rivendell was in uproar by the time breakfast had arrived. It turns out that Gandalf's latest adventure included him organising a spectacular fireworks show for Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday and confronting the aging hobbit about him possessing the One Ring. After a heated argument, Bilbo passed the ring down to his nephew Frodo. Gandalf immediately left after the birthday party to seek the counsel of Saruman the White, an old friend and teacher of his whom currently took up residence in Isengard. Upon arriving, he made an ugly discovery; Saruman abandoned his duty as a guide to Men and allied himself with Sauron.

Gandalf tried to make the corrupted Istari see reason and to stop his madness, but to no avail. Saruman ended up imprisoning and torturing Gandalf as a way to find out about the One Ring's current whereabouts, but Gandalf resisted, refusing to betray Frodo and his friends. When all seemed lost, the one of the sacred eagles came to Grey Wizard's aid and carried him to the safety of the Hidden Valley.

In the chaos following Gandalf's revelation, Henrika was swiftly introduced to Samwise Gamgee, a stout hobbit with sandy blonde hair, Meriadoc Brandybuck, who had flaming red hair, as well as his cousin Peregrin Took, a curious hobbit who had the talent for asking many questions. As the three companions were whisked away to the great hall by the smell of delicious food, the dragon rider discreetly excused herself and returned to her chambers in order to get ready for the day. Toothless was still fast asleep when she entered her bedroom.

After taking a long soak in a freshly drawn bath, Henrika proceeded to dress herself semi-formally. Despite the fact that she did not favour dresses, she rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a simple, long-sleeved dark green dress with silver embroidery along the hem and neckline. She traded her boot for a slipper of emerald colour and adjusted her prosthesis to ensure the balance between her two feet. By the time she had finished packing away various articles of clothing and shoes, Toothless finally started to stir from his spot on the unmade bed. He stretched his legs and wings, giving a big yawn and clambering off the bed to greet his mistress. His antics drew a small smile from Henrika.

"Well, good morning to you too, Mister Lazy. Fancy you getting up so late," she teased the dragon as she scratched him gently on his head and behind his ears. The dragon purred and cooed, leaning lovingly into her touch.

"There's something I need to tell you, bud," Henrika murmured. Toothless' eyes opened, a sure sign that he was listening intently to what she was about to say.

"Mithrandir has returned to us, although somewhat injured. I'm telling you this because I know you are excited to see him again, so please be gentle when you greet him. There is also the matter of the hobbits and the other guests that are due to arrive soon."

The dragon shifted from her touch, sitting back on his haunches and gazing at his rider intently. He knew that she was going to give him some sort of a lecture on proper behaviour when wandering around guests.

"Many of these people have had some bad experiences with dragons in the past. I only ask of you to be gentle and friendly, so no sudden movements, alright? I want you to be on your best behaviour and show everyone how well-mannered dragons can be."

Toothless huffed, leaning forward and bumping his nose against Henrika's forehead as a sign of understanding. She smiled and gave the dragon a light kiss on the snout. Together, the girl and the dragon exited the room and headed down to breakfast, ready to face the outside world again.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, reviews=updates ;)**


End file.
